Trust Me
by CharliesMommy
Summary: Boromir is being corrupted by the ring and tries to steal it from Frodo. But somehow they end up at Hogwarts. They meet the dream team and a few other unexpected guests, but they still need to find their way back.
1. Grudges

He was wandering alone in the forest. They had just come from Lothlorien where he met Lady Galadriel. She spoke to him of what would come if he failed on his quest. She told him that all his companions were in danger and that he was completely alone.

A look swept over his face as it dawned to him that he must leave at once. However, his feet were thinking otherwise, as they aimlessly walked up the side of a hill.

"Frodo?" a familiar voice said, interrupting his thoughts. Frodo turned but saw that it was Boromir. He only glared at the Gondorian warrior as this was the last person he wanted to see. Ever since Caradras when the ring seemed to take hold of him, Frodo did not trust Boromir. And the fact that the Halfling was being followed did not help matters

"Frodo, you should not wander alone like that, especially if the likes of Middle Earth depend on you. I am afraid for you. Afraid of Orcs and Sauron and Sauruman." He paused and very reluctantly said "Are you sure you do not suffer needlessly?"

"I would accept your offer to give the ring to you and Gondor except for the warning in my heart."

"Why? I am neither thief nor tracker! Frodo, give Gondor the ring. We can use it for good, the weapon of the enemy! They would never expect it! The lives of my people have protected you Shire. Give us the ring and we will protect you!" Boromir was pleading now.

Frodo spoke sharply, "No, it will only corrupt you, as it did Isildur."

"Give me the Ring!"

"No!" Frodo was now inching away from Boromir.

"Curse you!" Beads of sweat dripped off Boromir's face. "Curse you and all the little Halflings to-" but he was never able to finish his sentence for there was a feeling that something was tugging on the back of his tunic and his feet lifted from the ground. There was darkness everywhere. Frodo and Boromir landed on the edge of an ominous forest and in front of them was a great and magnificent looking castle. Both were in awe.

Frodo jumped for some one had tapped his shoulder and said "Who are you two?"

A/N: This is only a foundation to the story. It will get longer, I promise. I tried to leave it as a cliff hanger. Sadly, not really much of a cliff hanger sniff This is my first story and I know it probably sucks, but please review! Too short? Bad grammar? Flames even! Yes, flames are welcome because I am made of iron! hits chest Ouch! (Told you she isn't made of iron) what the- (Well...so.) What's going on up there? (So pay up! You own me 10 bucks) (Alright fine... last time I make a bet with you) You bet on me?! Uuuggg! Stupid evil green monkeys inside my head. Never know when to shut up...


	2. A Whole New World

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. sniff ALL BOW DOWN TO THE GINIUSES THAT ARE J.K. ROWLING AND J.R.R. TOLKIEN!

    "Who are you two?"

    Frodo and Boromir turned around slowly to face a man like no other. He was taller that any man they had ever seen and at least twice as wide. A scratchy black beard covered most of his face, only showing his mouth and a pair of beady black eyes with warmth in them. He was wearing a brown coat with several large patches covering holes. At his feet was a large brown dog that matched the man's great size. The dog, however, seemed to lag behind a bit, as if it were frightened.

    "I said who are you two? Come on now, I won't bite!" The man repeated with a chuckle. Boromir instinctively moved Frodo behind him for protection. Frodo, still upset, pushed Boromir aside.

    "I am Frodo...um...Frodo...Underhill!" Frodo answered before Boromir could speak, using the name Gandalf told him to use in Bree. "Yes that's right! I am Frodo Underhill. This is my companion Boromir of Gondor. Who are you and where are we?"

    The large man thought for a moment, as if wondering whether or not to answer, but eventually, he decided to respond. "Well, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, teacher and keeper o' the keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Which is where you are, Hogwarts School of-" Hagrid stopped suddenly as if he remembered something of vital importance. "Wait a minute! Are you muggles?"

    "Muggles?" Boromir looked bewildered. "I am a man and Frodo here is a hobbit!"

    This seemed to disturb Hagrid, as if something about this piece of information did not fit. "Hmm. I think this might be a matter fer the Headmaster. Come on now. Follow me."

    He led the two travelers up a hill, along a path, and to a sight they would never forget. A massive castle sat on top of a huge hill, but it was no ordinary castle. There was an aura surrounding it that made it seem like magic. The castle twinkled with small specks of light which made it seem as if it was glowing.

    And the view was spectacular. The castle overlooked a lake so magnificent that it seemed unreal. The moon shined high above in the sky, casting an eerie reflection on the lake. A small ripple moved across the surface as something swam near the surface. Frodo and Boromir were mesmerized with the view, though Hagrid walked on by, acting like this always happened.

    Finally the threesome reached the front doors. Hagrid had to push the two doors open, as they were much too big for a little hobbit to open. Inside was amazing, just as wonderful as outside. There were grand staircases and four hourglasses filled with colored sand. Three kids walked by and yelled out "Hi Hagrid! Who are your friends?"

    "Oh, just some visitors here ter see Professor Dumbledore." Hagrid replied, careful to not reveal too much information, like he was most likely to do. "All right you two, this way." He led them through masses of children, up staircases, and by portrait, which seemed to talk and move, although this though was dismissed immediately, as paintings couldn't move! Finally, they reached a stone gargoyle a little larger than Frodo himself. Hagrid said "chocolate frog", a word that Boromir and Frodo had never heard before, but miraculously, the gargoyle sprang to one side, revealing a set of stairs. This startled Boromir and Frodo to see such a thing. Hagrid then led them up a marble staircase and to a mahogany door. He knocked three times and then opened it.

    "Professor Dumbledore, sir. I have to visitors here ter see you."

    The figure sitting in a large leather chair turned around to show someone Frodo and Boromir had thought they would never see again.

**A/N: **Ok, now I had Writers block and I thought that this was a stupid story, but I'm over it now. I have some news: I shan't write another chapter until I get two reviews. So there!!! Mwahahahahahahah! Mwahahahahahaha! Mwahahahah-gag cough gasp wow. Remind me not to cackle maniacally anymore. Read, review, or even flame! I don't care! Just tell me how to make this story better!


	3. Old Friends

**Disclaimer:** I have nothing.

**Last time:**

"**Professor Dumbledore, sir. I have to visitors here ter see you."**

** The figure sitting in a large leather chair turned around to show someone Frodo and Boromir had thought they would never see again.**

Sitting in that big oversized chair was an old man. He had a long white beard, long enough to tuck into his belt. He wore long and flowing robes of white. His eyes were a blue shade, but there seemed to be something more to them, whether it was color or emotion, Boromir and Frodo could not tell. His eyes also had a twinkle in them, it seemed almost mischievous. The man's nose was crooked and long, however, it looked like it had seen better days. His long, boney fingertips were lightly touching and his mouth was faintly smiling.

"Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid was the first to speak. "I found these travelers wandering around the grounds. I thought they might be yer guests, but, uh, ahem," he lowered his voice to a whisper. "They don't know what muggles are. I'm pretty sure they aren't wizards, sir."

"I see. And what are these travelers' names?" Dumbledore asked. He looked upon Frodo and Boromir with eyes that almost expected a certain answer. Boromir and Frodo kept deathly still and didn't speak.

Hagrid looked embarrassed. "Ah, yes. How rude of me. This is Boromir of Gondor and Frodo Underhill." he said hastily. Dumbledore sat for a moment, as if pondering Hagrid's reply and letting it sink in. The headmaster looked up at the walls. Frodo chanced a glance up at the walls when he saw an astounding sight. Every single wall was covered with pictures and paintings of older men and women. But these were just like the paintings out in the hallway, so they all moved. These elders all seemed to be communicating with Dumbledore, although they were not speaking directly at him. It reminded Frodo of the council of Elrond. He was just a small hobbit and understood little of what they were speaking about.

Finally, Frodo got very impatient and shouted out, "Well, Gandalf? Are you finished yet?"

"Hold your tongue boy!" shouted out a painting. Dumbledore however silenced it (or him, Frodo couldn't tell which was appropriate) quickly.

"Did you just call me Gandalf?" Dumbledore asked with concern in his voice.

"Well of course he did!" Boromir cut in before Frodo opened his mouth. The Gondorian warrior was tired, hungry, and frustrated. He was still angry at Frodo from less than an hour ago. He was also a bit angry at Dumbledore as well, because he wouldn't look at him in the eyes. He continued, "I mean, look at you! You are Gandalf!" But before he could say anything else, it seemed to hit him that Boromir was talking to Gandalf. A look of terror passed across his face. "No...No, this, this cannot be! You fell into the mine of Moria! We were not supposed to see you again! You are dead!"

Hagrid looked amused. "Albus Dumbledore fall down a mine? I think not! I mean, he could get out of that fix in a jiffy!"

"Actually, Hagrid, he is right. I am Gandalf the White." Dumbledore stood up to display his full height. He seemed taller than any man, although, everyone in the room knew that he was medium height. "You see, my dear Hagrid, I am Gandalf, the very same one you read about in the red book. Are you all familiar with it?"

"You mean...?" Frodo had a look of awe on his face, now.

"Yes, the very same one Bilbo wrote in, except, now there are a few other authors that have added to the book."

"Like who?"

"You, Sam, and Sam's descendants."

"Me? And Sam? Are you joking?"

"No, I am not. It is all in the library. Although, I do not think is would be wise if you two looked in it just yet."

"What book are you talking about?" Boromir was very angry now. He felt like he was out of the loop and didn't know what was going on.

"Well, you see, there is a book that Frodo's uncle Bilbo wrote. It began as a story of Middle Earth, however when Frodo wrote in it, he tells everyone of the quest to destroy the ring." Dumbledore answered, choosing his words wisely as he went along.

"I wrote in it?" Frodo still couldn't grasp the fact that this was an entirely different time and he was supposedly long gone. "Are we successful? Do you come back and help us?"

Dumbledore looked sad. His voice dropped. "I am afraid I cannot tell you that. Although, I must ask, how did you get here?"

Boromir answered this question. "We were at Amon Hen, in the forest. It was only Frodo and me. We were speaking when something happened. It felt like, like some one's giant hand had grabbed my belt and pulled me from the ground. There was a jerk and then a lack of air. I guess that is when we switched times. Then we landed here"

Dumbledore sat there soaking in all Boromir had to say. Finally he spoke, "Alright. I am not sure how you two got here. I will need to search further into this matter. Unfortunately, we cannot spend much time together, catching up. This situation looks odd enough already. I will sort you two into the proper houses. Boromir, you will go first." He walked over to a shelf and brought down an old graying hat.

"What is it Dumbledore?" The opened a seam and began to talk.

"Gandalf," Frodo looked shocked. "Is that your hat?"

"Yes it is. I placed an enchantment on it when I got here." He placed the old hat on Boromir's head. After a few seconds of thought, the hat called out "Ravenclaw". "Alright then, Hagrid, call for Professor Flitwick. Ravenclaw is one of the schools houses. Boromir will be staying with Professor Flitwick and will be attending his classes."

Hagrid arrived shortly with a very short man, who Frodo assumed was Professor Flitwick. "What is it Dumbledore?" said Flitwick in a squeaky voice.

"Professor, this is Boromir. He will be staying with us for a while. He is to attend your classes and stay close to you, as he is new here." With a nod Flitwick and Boromir left the office.

"Now, Frodo, for your house." He placed the hat upon the little hobbit's head. After a moment, the hat declared "Gryffindor". Dumbledore looked satisfied. "Frodo, you will be staying with the most trusted students. Hagrid, send for Harry, Ron and Hermione." After Hagrid left Dumbledore continued. "Harry, Ron, and Hermione are very trustworthy. You will attend all classes with Harry. I must ask you not to draw attention to yourself by not participating in the classes. You are exempt from all assignments."

He was interrupted by three students entering the office.

The bushy haired girl spoke. "You asked for us, Professor?"

**A/N:** How did you guys like it? Not much of a cliffhanger. I suck at that kind of stuff. Thanks so much to v-babe24 (aka Lady Kazaana)! Um, not much else to say. Bye for now!


	4. Keep it Secret Keep it Safe

**Disclaimer: I HAVE NOTHING!**

**Last time:**

**"Now, Frodo, for your house." He placed the hat upon the little hobbit's head. After a moment, the hat declared "Gryffindor". Dumbledore looked satisfied. "Frodo, you will be staying with the most trusted students. Hagrid, send for Harry, Ron, and Hermione." After Hagrid left Dumbledore continued. "Harry, Ron, and Hermione are very trustworthy. You will attend all classes with Harry. I must ask you not to draw attention to yourself by not participating in the classes. You are exempt from all assignments."**

**He was interrupted by three students entering the office.**

**The bushy haired girl spoke. "You asked for us, Professor?"**

"Ah yes," Dumbledore started. "The reason I called you three here is that we have a new student. He is in the 6th year." Harry looked skeptical of taking on a new student. He was very cautious about who were and weren't Death eaters. Voldemort had made his return known to the public and it seemed like everyone was on watch lately.

"So, you want us to show him around?" Harry said hesitantly.

"In a way; I want him to go to all of your classes. He must always be at your side. He is a..." Dumbledore paused for a moment. "He is an exchange student. He is new to our society and knows nothing of wizardry. I trust you three to explain it to him."

"Wizardry?" Frodo interrupted. "Gandalf, you always said how rare wizards are!"

Hermione looked very puzzled. "Gandalf? But the only place I've ever heard that name was in..." An expression of understanding dawned upon her face. "You mean, that-in the-but that-that's impossible, though!" Hermione seemed to be having trouble connecting words to make sentences.

"That is what I thought, but it seems I was proven wrong." Dumbledore replied.

"Um, sir," Ron looked a little worried now. He was always scared when Hermione talked without using any words. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Ronald, there is a book," Dumbledore started. "It is in the restricted section of the library. Miss Granger received permission to read it two years ago. It is a large red book. In it are the tales and adventures of Middle Earth. Most notable is the story of the One Ring; the ring is a tool of war, as it can give unimaginable powers to the wearer. Nine companions set out to destroy the Ring. If it falls into the wrong hands, doom will follow. Of the nine companions, there are three hobbits, two men, one dwarf, and one wizard. The wizard's name is Gandalf. And I am him. The one that holds the ring is Frodo Baggins. I can not tell you if they are successful or not. All I can tell you is that it is crucial that Frodo stays hidden. Harry, Ronald, Hermione I would like to introduce you to Frodo Baggins, ring bearer and a very dear friend." He finished his very long speech, which actually had added length due to all of the pauses.

They all sat in silence for a few moments to soak in everything said, as there was a lot to learn from it. Finally Harry spoke.

"So... you want us to be his secret service?"

"What's a secret service?"

"Honestly Ronald!"

"What did I do?"

"If you two are done I would like to continue." Hermione and Ron looked embarrassed. "As I was saying, Harry, Frodo is to follow you to all of your classes. However, he is not to participate in any activities. I will contact all of your teachers and inform them of this. Harry, please tell Frodo everything he may need to know to fit in here." He turned to look at Frodo. "I am so sorry you ended up here. As much as I would like to, I am afraid my magic is not strong enough to conceal or destroy the Ring. You will have to bear this burden for the time being. Please do not put it on."

Frodo still had fear in his eyes of what things were to come, however there was also a new emotion, one that had not seen his eyes since Rivendale; curiosity. He wanted so badly to find out about the world they were talking about. Frodo remembered the magic Gandalf had done, but obviously this _Dumbledore_ had changed. "Alright." he said. "I stay hidden and discrete."

"Very well. You may go now." Dumbledore seemed to gain the twinkle back. "Oh, and Frodo," Frodo turned around. "Keep it secret. Keep it safe."

"So, uh, Frodo," Harry tried to start up a conversation. "Obviously this is Dumbledore's office. He's the Headmaster. Um, we'll show you the quickest way to Gryffindor Tower. The password is Hippogriff. Remember that! If you don't she will never let you in!"

"Hippogriff. Right." Frodo trying to concentrate on remembering this. "So, how old are you three?" Frodo said, trying to keep up conversation Harry had started.

Ron answered. "16, what about you?"

"I am 33 years old. Actually, my birthday is the same as my uncle's. he just turned 111."

Ron looked shocked. "111? Wow, that's pretty old!"

"Well, not really. Most hobbits live to about 115."

Hermione cut in. "Ok you two, we're here."

Frodo looked up (since he was, in fact, very short). He found himself staring up at a big portrait of a rather large woman wearing a pink silk dress. She glanced down at them and said in a graceful voice, "Password?"

"Frodo, why don't you give it a try? Remember the password we gave you!"

Frodo smiled. "Alright. Um, Hippogriff?"

The woman in the portrait was obviously satisfied because she smiled and suddenly the portrait swung open. Behind the frame was passageway. Hermione, Ron, and Harry led Frodo through the hall and into a cozy looking room. In this room were comfy chairs and sofas; a fireplace; a desk; and a notice board. Everything in the room was either red or gold.

"Welcome, Frodo, to the Gryffindor Common Room."

**A/N: **OMG! I am so, so, so happy at all of the reviews! For the record, Boromir is in Ravenclaw for his military strategy. And at the time, Boromir did not want to be in the same house as Frodo (remember what happened to Harry when he didn't want to be in slytherin?!). Frodo is in Gryffindor because he is brave enough to volunteer to take the ring to mordor (that is what I call bravery!).

Special thanks to **Romilly McAran **and **Miss Piratess**


	5. Meet the Staff

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Last Time:**

** The woman in the portrait was obviously satisfied because she smiled and suddenly the portrait swung open. Behind the frame was passageway. Hermione, Ron, and Harry led Frodo through the hall and into a cozy looking room. In this room were comfy chairs and sofas; a fireplace; a desk; and a notice board. Everything in the room was either red or gold.**

** "Welcome, Frodo, to the Gryffindor Common Room."**

**Meanwhile:**

Boromir left Dumbledore's office in a state of shock. _So we're not at Amon hen anymore, _he thought to himself. _We're not even in the same time! What happened, though?_ Professor Flitwick was walking beside him, talking absent mindedly. _Who could have done this? Obviously, Gandalf isn't the only wizard anymore, but apparently, this is really strong magic. Could Sauron or Sauruman be behind this? This is their type of trickery. Is this man a dwarf?_ His thoughts wandered from past topics to present matters. _What's this Hogwarts School like? The most I've seen are the portraits. What does Professor Flitwick teach? Where am I going to sleep? _Boromir decided to voice his questions.

"Professor, where am I going to stay?"

"Please, call me Patrick. It's not like you are a student here!" Flitwick said with a chuckle. "You will be staying in a room next to my. I suppose it should be a conjoining room…yes…I'll have to conjure it though."

"Patrick," Boromir thought it felt odd to call him that, although he did not know why. "What do you teach?"

"Charms, my favorite subject, personally." Flitwick replied. He stopped suddenly. "We are here." They were standing in front of two book shelves. "The bookshelf on the right is for the students. The password for them is "patronus". However, you do not need to know this. The left bookshelf is the one you must remember. This is the passage to our rooms. The password is "Giant Wars".

At that moment, the bookshelf on the left hand side started to rise. It exposed a wooden door. Flitwick motioned for Boromir to open the door. He did. Inside was a hallway which led to a room beyond. They both walked forward.

"Wow…" Boromir was astounded. The room was similar to the Gryffindor common room (although he did not know this), however, it was so much different. Everything was blue or gold. Though, instead of the basic desk and sofas, there were ancient and magical artifacts were everywhere. There were old portraits on the walls; gold balls were floating on the desk, rotating around each other; and multicolored sparks flew from the fireplace. There was so much more to see, but Boromir was very tried and felt like he had enough things to chew on for one day. Flitwick, who seemed to sense Boromir's weariness, finally spoke.

"Why don't you sit down on the couch? I am going to conjure you up a room." And with that, Flitwick walked up the stairs. Boromir sat in silence, trying very hard to stay awake. That was not hard as a few moments later an owl flew in through the window. This caught Boromir by surprise. The owl dropped a piece of parchment. He picked it up and examined it closely.

Flitwick returned to the room. "Well I have your room all set up." Flitwick spotted Boromir staring at the parchment. "What do you have there?"

Boromir looked up. "Oh, a bird flew in through the window. It dropped this." He held out the note.

"Thank you! I'll take that." Flitwick reached up to take it. He opened it and started to read. When he was done he put it in his pocket. "Alright then, I guess we should be off to bed." Flitwick led Boromir upstairs. Again, there were two wooden doors. Flitwick pointed to the left one. "This one is mine, that one is yours. Call if you need anything. Good night!"

**Meanwhile:**

Frodo, Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Gryffindor Common Room. Frodo would have looked around except he was dead tired. Hermione was the first to speak.

"Frodo, I would let you go upstairs and sleep, but we really need to inform you on what is going on, nowadays."

"Alright…" Frodo replied sleepily. The four sat down on the sofas. _Wow…_Frodo thought. _This sofa is so comfy…_ Hermione was talking on and on. Frodo was paying no attention. Last thing he heard was something about an evil dark lord bent on taking over the world. _Nothing new…_ And with that, he fell asleep.

Frodo woke up. He was lying in a strange bed. It felt like it was still dark outside. However, at that moment some one threw open the curtain that, apparently, was surrounding his bed. It was actually very bright out. Ron was standing over him.

"Hey sleepyhead! It's time to wake up, unless of course you want us to miss our first class!"

Frodo, reluctantly, got out of bed. He was still wearing the same clothes he fell asleep in. On a side table was a set of black robes and a red and gold tie. Then he noticed the room he was standing in. It was a round room, which contained six four poster beds. He was only joined by Harry and Ron.

"Well, come on now! Hurry up!" Frodo grabbed the robes, pulled the curtains closed, and got dressed. When he was done they walked downstairs and met up with Hermione.

"You all took long enough!" And then they left. Frodo noticed that Hermione liked to talk. She was currently saying that they needed to get down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they entered, Frodo looked up and saw that the ceiling was bright and sunny; it seemed to mimic the weather. They all took seats at one of four long tables. Frodo also noticed that Boromir was sitting up at a higher table with what he assumed were the teachers. He gave Boromir a glare and turned to Harry. He did not want to ask Hermione, as she was most likely to go into a long speech.

"Harry, who are all of the teachers? What do they teach?" the hobbit asked.

"Oh, well, that one there is Professor Sprout and she teaches Herbology. She is talking to Professor McGonagall and she teaches transfiguration." Harry went through all of the teachers until finally he reached the side that Boromir was sitting at. "That is Snape. We can't stand him, I mean; he really is horrible to us. He teaches Potions. Flitwick teaches Charms and then there's your friend. Um, that's all really."

Just as Harry finished a swarm of owls flew in through the windows. Frodo reacted very similar to how Boromir acted last night.

"Frodo! Calm down! It's just the mail!" Ron tried to get Frodo to sit down.

When the last owl left, Frodo looked at Ron as if asking "What the heck just happened?" To this Ron said, "We get our mail delivered by owls. They are so much quicker than regular post and they never get lost! By the way, are you going to eat anything?"

Frodo looked down and saw that the whole table was filled with food of all sorts. His eyes went very wide. Suddenly, he jumped up and took a bit of everything.

"Mmmm! This is so good! When's elevensies?"

"Elevensies?" Harry looked puzzled. "We don't eat again until lunch."

"Oh…" said a disappointed Frodo. In the Shire they had breakfast, second breakfast, elevensies, afternoon tea, dinner, and supper. He couldn't believe they only ate three meals a day.

Hermione started to talk again, this time about what their classes were. "Ok, after breakfast we have Herbology and Potions. After lunch we have double Charms and History of magic. Let's go!"

**A/N: **Review please!


	6. End

Ok, I have made an executive decision by saying that this story isn't very good, and I am not going to write it anymore. I have lost all inspiration in my head for it. Sorry to disappoint everyone who will read this (Hannah), but I just can't do it, not if I want to concentrate on my new stories. Sorry!

But you can check out my new stories, later! I have two in the works, one called class reunion, and the other has yet to be named, but it is about Ginny Weasly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Love You Guys Always!

Melissa


End file.
